Noble Doll Coord
(ノーブルドール) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in Episode 10 worn by Anna Akagi and Sara Midorikawa. It resembles the Noble Doll Aqua Coord, Noble Doll Pink Coord, Noble Doll Lavender Coord, and the Noble Doll Green Coord. User Appearance Top A milk blue long-sleeved blouse with white ruffles and lining sewn around the neck and torso. A pattern of skinny lines adorn the sleeves, along with three ribbon that have tails wrapped around the arm. Going down the side of the arm is a design, while the tight cuff is bound by ribbon and trim with ruffles. On each side of the chest is a pink and white leafy vine and rose, accenting the four pink bows sewn to the middle of the navel. A white lace choker is included with a pink ribbon wrapped around the middle. Bottoms A white scalloped skirt with a dark milk blue ornate design covering it, residing over a pastel pink pleat petticoat. Ruffled layers of pearl blue fabric are sewn on top of the skirt, with a matching peplum sewn over this to cover the sides, lined by ruffled striped material that has small pink ribbon sewn along the center. Milk blue coloring resides on top of this with a row of pearl blue ribbon circling the bottom. The waistband is white with a pleat layer beneath it, and sewn to the back are white wings in multiple layers. Pants Milk blue short pants with a darker colored design around the bottom of each leg and skinny white lines. The corners have pieces of white ruffled fabric around solid dark milk blue material bound by white ribbon, and sewn to the sides are multiple pieces of white pleat fabric beneath the waistband and peplum. Behind these are longer, folded pieces of milk blue fabric and a pair of layered white wings. The cuff is striped like the upper portion and adorned by three pink ribbons, trim with white pleat fabric. Shoes Milk blue platform baby dolls with a pink heart pattern around the middle of the sole. A heart design is etched on the heel and on top of the foot is a pink bow. Sewn to the back corner is a single wing to accent the included stockings. Between the ankle and lower knee is a milk blue design to match the skirt. Accessory A scalloped milk blue hat with skinny white lines and white lining around the top. Sewn around the middle is a row of pink bows. The top of the hat is covered in lace, and sewn to the side are a pair of wings. Game is a Lovely PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in Vol. 2. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 2-03.png Abjsks.jpeg Play Sound Arcade Cover.jpg E4E066B9-408F-4446-9A47-BA24F02DA4F7.jpeg EE1CFD02-4ACD-4DE2-B3F4-D15B48E0FC8E.jpeg DrjjE fVAAASr7P.jpg Anime Screenshots Episode 10 Play Sound Version 2.jpg Play Sound Version 2 2.jpg Play Sound Version 2 3.jpg Play Sound Version 2 4.jpg Play Sound Version 2 5.jpg Play Sound Version 2 6.jpg Play Sound Version 2 7.jpg Play Sound Version 2 8.jpg Play Sound Version 2 9.jpg Play Sound Version 2 10.jpg Play Sound Version 2 11.jpg Play Sound Version 2 12.jpg Play Sound Version 2 13.jpg Play Sound Version 2 14.jpg Play Sound Version 2 15.jpg Play Sound Version 2 16.jpg Play Sound Version 2 17.jpg Play Sound Version 2 18.jpg Play Sound Version 2 19.jpg Play Sound Version 2 20.jpg Play Sound Version 2 21.jpg Play Sound Version 2 22.jpg Play Sound Version 2 23.jpg Play Sound Version 2 24.jpg Play Sound Version 2 25.jpg Play Sound Version 2 26.jpg PriTickets Screenshots Noble Doll Coord PriTickets.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Vol. 2 Category:Dolly Waltz Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Anna Coord Category:Sara Coord Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan